1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to a mobile terminal device and method in a mobile communication system, and more particularly to a separable mobile terminal device and method in a mobile communication system
2. Description of the Related Art
Typically, a portable terminal is an apparatus which can be personally carried so as to transmit/receive voice and data irrespective of time and place. Examples of portable terminals include a portable telephone, a WAP (Work Analysis Program) phone, a PDA (Personal Digital Assistants), a web pad, etc., and portable terminals are used by a large number of people since individual services available to users increase the mobility of the portable terminals.
FIG. 1 shows an external appearance of a portable terminal according to the prior art.
At first, referring to the front side 100 and the right side 120 of the mobile terminal, the portable terminal includes a camera 101, a speaker 103, a user interface unit 105, a microphone 107, an antenna 121, and a battery 123.
Such a mobile terminal receives services, such as broadcasting services and content, through portable terminal service providers or Internet web sites. However, as the processing rates of processors provided in such mobile terminals have rapidly improved, and terminal users' demands for services have increased, mobile terminal manufacturers and mobile communication service providers have actively developed hardware integration techniques and high-performance main processors to meet the improved processing rates and the increased users' demands.
According to the development of the hardware integration and high performance main processors, various functions, such as an mp3 function, a DMB function, and an image communication function, may be integrated in a single mobile terminal. However, as the hardware integrity and the calculation capabilities of main processors have increased, the mobile terminals have begun to generate more heat, which may be uncomfortable or inconvenient for users. In addition, as the functions of portable terminals have diversified, the portables terminals may increase in weight, which also is inconvenient for users. Furthermore, strong electromagnetic waves generated from an antenna may affect the users' health.